Tomas Venclova
Tomas Venclova (born 11 September 1937, Klaipėda) is a Lithuanian poet, prose writer, scholar, philologist and translator of literature. He is one of the five founding members of the Lithuanian Helsinki Group. In 1977, following his dissident activities, he was forced to emigrate and was deprived of his Soviet citizenship. Since 1980 he has taught Russian and Polish literature at Yale University. Considered a major figure in world literature, he has received many awards, including the Prize of Two Nations (received jointly with Czesław Miłosz ), and The Person of Tolerance of the Year Award from the Sugihara Foundation, among other honors. Contents hide * 1Life * 2Selected honors and awards * 3Selected bibliography Selected bibliography Books written in Lithuanian * Visi eilerasciai: 1956-2010. Collected Poems. Vilnius: Lietuviu literaturos ir tautosakos institutas, 2010. 404 pp. * Vilnius: asmenine istorija. Vilnius: R. Paknio leidykla, 2011. 200 p. * Kitaip: poezijos vertimu rinktine. Vilnius: Lietuvos rasytojų sajungos leidykla, 2006. 432 p. * Vilniaus vardai. Vilnius: R. Paknio leidykla, 2006. 333 p. * Sankirta: Eilerasciai. Vilnius: Lietuvos rasytojų sajungos leidykla, 2005. 80 p. * Ligi Lietuvos 10 000 kilometru. Vilnius: Baltos lankos, 2003. 236 p. * Vilnius: Vadovas po miesta. Vilnius: R. Paknio leidykla, 2001. 216 p. * Manau, kad… Pokalbiai su Tomu Venclova. Vilnius: Baltos lankos, 2000. 320 p. * Rinktine. Vilnius: Baltos lankos, 1999. 216 p. * Reginys is alejos: eilerasciai. Vilnius: Baltos lankos, 1998. 64 p. * Pasnekesys ziema: eilėrasciai ir vertimai. Vilnius: Vaga, 1991. 376 p. * Vilties formos: eseistika ir publicistika. Vilnius: Lietuvos rasytoju sajungos leidykla, 1991. 544 p. * Tankejanti sviesa: eilėrasciai. Chicago: Algimanto Mackaus knygu leidimo fondas, AM&M Publications, 1990. 72 p. * Tekstai apie tekstus. Chicago: Algimanto Mackaus knygų leidimo fondas, 1985. 240 p. * Lietuva pasaulyje: publicistika. Chicago: Akademines skautijos leidykla, 1981. 292 p. * 98 eilerasciai. Chicago: Algimanto Mackaus knygų leidimo fondas, 1977. 142 p. * Kalbos zenklas: eilerasciai. Vilnius: Vaga, 1972. 64 p. * Golemas, arba dirbtinis zmogus: pokalbiai apie kibernetika. Vilnius, 1965. 272 p. * Raketos, planetos ir mes. Vilnius: Valstybine grozines literaturos leidykla, 1962. 168 p. Books written in Russian * Собеседники на пиру. Литературные эссе. Москва, НЛО, 2012, 624с. * Статьи о Бродском. Москва: Baltrus, Новое издательство, 2005. 176 с. * Собеседники на пиру. Статьи о русской литературе. Vilnius: Baltos lankos,1997,256c. * Неустойчивое равновесие: восемь русских поэтических текстов. New Haven: YCIAS, 1986. Books written in English * Magnetic North: Conversations with Tomas Venclova (forthcoming, 2014). * Aleksander Wat: Life and Art of an Iconoclast. New Haven and London: Yale University Press, 1996. 370 p. Books in English translation * Vilnius. A Personal History. The Sheep Meadow Press, 2009, 276 p * The Junction: Selected Poems. Edited by Ellen Hinsey. Bloodaxe Books, 2008. * Vilnius. Vilnius. R. Paknio leidykla, 2001. 216 p. * Forms of Hope: Essays. The Sheep Meadow Press, 1999 2003, 286 p. * Winter Dialogue. Northwestern University Press, 1997 1999, 148 p. Books in German translation * Gespräch im Winter: Gedichte. Frankfurt am Main: Suhrkamp Verlag, 2007 * Vilnius. Eine Stadt in Europa. Frankfurt am Main: Suhrkamp Verlag, 2006 * Vilnius: Stadtfuehrer. Vilnius: R. Paknio leidykla, 2002 * Guenter Grass, Czesław Miłosz, Wisława Szymborska, Tomas Venclova. Die Zukunft der Erinnerung. Goettingen: Steidl, 2001 * Vor der Tuer das Ende der Welt: Gedichte. Hamburg: Rospo Verlag, 2000 Books in Russian translation * Вильнюс: город в Европе. Пер. с лит. Марии Чепайтите. СПб. Изд-во Ивана Лимбаха, 2012 * Негатив белизны. Стихи разных лет/ На русском языке с параллельным литовским текстом. М.: Новое издательство, 2008 * Гранёный воздух. Стихотворения. Москва: ОГИ, Дом Юргиса Балтрушайтиса, 2002 * Свобода и правда. Москва: Издательская группа «Прогресс», 1999 Books in Swedish translation * Former av hopp: Essaer 1976-2001. Kristianstad: Ariel/Ellerstroms, 2001 * Samtal vintertid: Dikter 1956-2000. Satarod/Malmo: Ariel, 2000 Books in Polish translation * Czesław Miłosz, Tomas Venclova, Powroty do Litwy. Returns to Lithuania. Warszawa: Zeszyty Literackie, 2011 * Z dzienników podróży. Warszawa: Zeszyty Literackie, 2010 * Opisać Wilno. Warszawa: Fundacja Zeszytów Literackich, 2006. * Niezniszczalny rytm — eseje o literaturze. Pogranicze, 2002 * Wilno: Przewodnik. Vilnius: R. Paknio leidykla, 2001 * Rozmowa w zimie. Warszawa: Zeszyty Literackie, 2001 * Eseje. Publicystyka. Pogranicze, 2001 * Aleksander Wat. Obrazoburca. Przeł. J. Goślicki. Kraków: Wydawnictwo Literackie, 1997 * Rozmowa w zimie. Paris-Kraków: Zeszyty Literackie-Oficyna Literacka, 1991 * Sześć wierszy. Lublin: Wydawnictwo FIS, 1991 * Siedem wierszy. Warszawa: Wydawnictwo S, 1986 * Czesław Miłosz, Tomas Venclova, Dialog o Wilnie. Warszawa: Niezależna Oficyna Wydawnicza, 1981 Books in Hungarian Translation * Vilnius egy város Európában (translated by Tölgyesi Beatrix). Budapest: Európa Könykviadó, 2009 * Litvánok és... . Budapest: Európa Könyvkiadó, 2003 * Mondjátok meg Fortinbrasnak. Budapest: Európa Könyvkiadó, 1992 Books in Finnish translation * Vilna: Kaupungin tarina. Tampere: Jagellonica-kulttuuriyhdistys ry, 2012 Books in Italian translation * Cinquantuno poesie e una lettera (In forma di parole, 2003, No. 1 Bologna) Books in Chinese translation * Selected Poems. Xining: Qinghai Renmin Press, 2011 Books in Portuguese translation * Literatura lituana (Sinopse). New York: Lithuanian National Foundation, Inc., 1979 Books in Slovenian translation * C''istost soli''. Ljubljana: Drustvo slovenskih pisateljev, 1991 Books in Albanian translation * Dialog ne dimer: Poezi te zgjedhura. Tirane: Aleph, 2005 Books in Swedish translation * Former av hopp: Essaer 1976-2001. Kristianstad: Ariel/Ellerstroms, 2001 * Samtal vintertid: Dikter 1956-2000. Satarod/Malmo: Ariel, 2000 Books in Polish translation * Czesław Miłosz, Tomas Venclova, Powroty do Litwy. Returns to Lithuania. Warszawa: Zeszyty Literackie, 2011 * Z dzienników podróży. Warszawa: Zeszyty Literackie, 2010 * Opisać Wilno. Warszawa: Fundacja Zeszytów Literackich, 2006. * Niezniszczalny rytm — eseje o literaturze. Pogranicze, 2002 * Wilno: Przewodnik. Vilnius: R. Paknio leidykla, 2001 * Rozmowa w zimie. Warszawa: Zeszyty Literackie, 2001 * Eseje. Publicystyka. Pogranicze, 2001 * Aleksander Wat. Obrazoburca. Przeł. J. Goślicki. Kraków: Wydawnictwo Literackie, 1997 * Rozmowa w zimie. Paris-Kraków: Zeszyty Literackie-Oficyna Literacka, 1991 * Sześć wierszy. Lublin: Wydawnictwo FIS, 1991 * Siedem wierszy. Warszawa: Wydawnictwo S, 1986 * Czesław Miłosz, Tomas Venclova, Dialog o Wilnie. Warszawa: Niezależna Oficyna Wydawnicza, 1981 Books in Hungarian Translation * Vilnius egy város Európában (translated by Tölgyesi Beatrix). Budapest: Európa Könykviadó, 2009 * Litvánok és... . Budapest: Európa Könyvkiadó, 2003 * Mondjátok meg Fortinbrasnak. Budapest: Európa Könyvkiadó, 1992 Books in Finnish translation * Vilna: Kaupungin tarina. Tampere: Jagellonica-kulttuuriyhdistys ry, 2012 Books in Italian translation * Cinquantuno poesie e una lettera (In forma di parole, 2003, No. 1 Bologna) Books in Chinese translation * Selected Poems. Xining: Qinghai Renmin Press, 2011 Books in Portuguese translation * Literatura lituana (Sinopse). New York: Lithuanian National Foundation, Inc., 1979 Books in Slovenian translation * C''istost soli''. Ljubljana: Društvo slovenskih pisateljev, 1991 Books in Albanian translation * Dialog ne dimer: Poezi te zgjedhura. Tirane: Aleph, 2005 Category:Male Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Freedom fighters Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Humans Category:Lithuanian Heroes